Until The End
by Amanda Marceshia
Summary: Taking a break from the craziness around them all while finding their true feelings.


Dean had been driving down a deserted dirt road for a while as the night fading around him. Stars had only just begun to start shinning bright above and Dean was feeling lonelier than ever. He had no one to talk to, really; sure Sam was always there, but it just wasn't the same. Being back from Purgatory just wasn't the same anymore. Sam was distant, Meg shied away from him. Nothing was ever going to be the way it was before.

Through all the negativity that was now a major role in Dean's life, he found that he could always turn to Cas when times got extremely difficult. They could literally talk about anything: from early memories to what the future holds for them. Cas mentioned, once, that he did like to spend time with Dean. Despite the terrifying and horrific images that, over time, seared into his brain, they had gotten much closer in the last few months.

Now, the moon had risen high and Dean just had to pull over to take a break from all of what was going on around him. He cut the engine and yanked his keys out. Dean reached for his jacket that was left piled up in the passengers' seat. Slamming the Impala door behind him, he tugged on the jacket swiftly, taking in the cool air. He had absolutely nothing on his mind at the time, but when he comes back to reality, he'll have a million things to worry about. Dean reclined himself on the hood of the Impala with legs crossed and an arm behind his head. His eyes fluttered shut as his body finally relaxed into peacefulness. For what felt like the first time in forever.

The time had gotten lost while in this state. No worries to care about at the moment. Just Dean and the Impala, the way it would be until the end. More time had passed when there was a gush us wind that abruptly faded. Dean had a though as to what it was. And this made him smile.

"I thought you had work to do in HeI know they didn't just let you come and see me." Dean questioned skeptically without opening his eyes.

"I did all I had to do", a familiar voice answered. Dean could feel that he was strolling over to rest on the Impala as well.

Dean let out a sigh and turned his head over to him. "Cas, they let you back in Heaven. You can't have just one days' work. I'd expect you to be gone for week. Tops." He was looking him straight on.

"So did I," Cas admitted, "I was prepared to be there for at least a month. I was honestly shocked when they not nothing left for me to do. So they sent me away." He looked perplexed. "And I came to see you."

Dean was softly looking into Cas's eyes now "Oh, you know you missed me." Dean teased Cas a bit while trying not to say something bad about Heaven. But Cas knew he wanted to.

"Yes, I did." Cas sighed. "Is that so bad?" Cas began gazing at the stars while he was aware the Dean was staring at him. "I had every right to miss you." Cas simply stated.

Cas felt Dean's gaze getting stronger by the second. He gave in and peeked to his left, seeing Dean's adorable look. Cas's body reacted before his mind, he turn complete over to where he was facing Dean. After uncomfortable silence, Cas slid closer to Dean, trying not to frighten him. Cas smiled friendly towards Dean on the car.

For some reason Dean's face changed in an n instant. Going from gentle, soothing, and loving to confusion. Only confusion.

Did Cas do something wrong? Give the wrong idea? Cas only pondered that, hopping off the car almost instantly. Know Dean was not okay with made Cad not okay with it. His eyes on the ground, he asked "Dean, I'm sorry if I did something you didn't want me to. But are you okay?"

Dean did look up to meet his eyes, "I'm fine," he lamely replied. "Just, when you did that, I..." he paused to find his words, "I felt something and I don't know where to go from there." Dean vented.

Cas took a couple steps forward so that he was at arms-length to Dean. He cautiously raised his arms, hoping not to push Dean away again. Cas landed his hand on Dean shoulder while making a move toward him. Their bodies touched and Cas's arms slid around Dean warmly when they embraced.

Cas turned his face slightly to Dean's and whispered, "for me, it's love."

Engaging forward, Cas pressed his lips firmly against Dean's with the slightest of ease. And that was all it too for Dan to react again.

He stepped back, fearful once more. "Dean, I'm sor―"

Dean cut Cas off by pulling him back and crashing their lips together roughly. His hands on either side of Cas's face, holding him there, enjoying the moment. Cas rested his arms around Dean's neck, giving in the the entire kiss. Dean slid his hands down to Cas's waist, running them over Cas's body, just needing to feel more of him. He forced Cas back urgently until Cas was pressed up against the Impala. Dean trailed kisses down Cas's neck making him moan in pleasure. The trench coat was somehow coming off Cas's shoulder, he just hadn't noticed it until they broke away for air.

Both panting, Dean touched his forehead to Cas's and lightly kissed his nose. Cas wasn't wasting any time, pushing his lips up to meet Dean's again. Cas got tugged upward toward Dean and threw his head back as he felt they were both hard. His head snapped up and caught a glint of something shiny: Dean's ring.

Cas brought Dean's hand up to his mouth. Smiling as Dean's hand got closer, Cas parted his lips slightly. Kissing his fingertips one by one, he touched his lips to the ring, pulling it lose gingerly. Dean stared at him while doing so and stroked Cas's cheek. His eyes closed as the ring was gone, remembering.

Cas pressed his mouth against Dean's throat, receiving a moan. He places his right mad behind Dean's head and pull him down so that both their lips were touching. Dean completely surrounded himself with Cas, enjoying every touch, kiss, embrace. Minutes have passed before he came to terms with his surroundings again.

He felt Cas's arms wounded around his hips, Cas kissing every part of him. Dean buried Cas's face in his neck as the pleasure continued. He looked down toward the ground, but he wasn't standing in it anymore. The dirt road was a couple feet below his feet at the moment.

Cas felt something change in Dean and glanced at his. Dean gestured down at the ground, seeming to get really scared. Which Cas pecked Dean lips once and smiled at him, reassuringly. They had floated above as both were in ecstasy. Getting at least ten feet high.

"Don't be frightened." Cas told him lovingly as they we now returning to the ground.

Dean stared at Cas, "You flew us a few feet in the air?" His voice trembling.

Cas reached out to cup his face. "Yes, it happens when I'm too emerged in whatever to control myself." Their feet landed on the ground once more. Cas only waited for Dean to say something on the subject.

Dean stood motionless, shocked. "Cas, I have never loved you more." He then grabbed Cas and simply hugged him tightly. Cas returned the favor while chuckling.

They didn't know what the future held for them but they didn't care. If they had each other they didn't need anyone or anything else. And they would always have each other; just Dean, the Impala, and _Cas_. The way it would be until the end.


End file.
